The Staff of Set
by SweetDreamer
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP!! Evy's cousin discovers an ancient artifact that may bring on another apocolypse. Ardeth romance. My first Mummy fic PLEASE R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Mummy or TMR I only wish I owned Ardeth Bay *sigh*  
  
  
  
  
  
Grace walked across the sand looking for any sign of Hammunaptra. The hot desert sun beat down on her and she was about ready to give up when the sand beneath her started to crumble away. 'That can't be good' she thought just as she started falling. A loud thud and a throbbing backside ended her descent.  
  
"Ow" she muttered as she stood up and looked around. Stonewalls surrounded her. She was in a room, an ancient room by the looks of it.  
  
"Are you alright Grace?" Jonathon Carnahan's voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
Jonathon Carnahan and Evy O'Connell were Grace's cousins. She had convinced Jonathon to take her to Hammunaptra by bribing him with the promise of gold. After all Imhotep was put back in his grave again. So what could happen now?  
  
She looked up at him as he peered over the edge of the hole, "Yes I'm fine. Actually I think it was a good thing I fell down here. Jonathon, I think we've found it."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked squinting into the darkness. He leaned over farther to see better. As he did the ground gave way beneath and he fell onto the floor at her feet.  
  
"Bloody hell" he murmured as he pushed himself up.  
  
Grace helped him up, "You okay?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine," he said dusting off his jacket.  
  
"Good, look there's a doorway." She said heading towards it.  
  
"Uh Grace don't you think we should get a torch. I mean it looks rather dark in there and you wouldn't want to twist an ankle or something."  
  
"Oh good idea." She looked around on the walls and she pulled an unlit torch from the wall, "Got a light?"  
  
Jonathon patted at his pockets, "No sorry I don't"  
  
"I don't either," she said  
  
"Well how do u suppose we get out of here? I don't know about you but I haven't got any rope."  
  
" Well maybe if you give me a boost maybe I can get out." She suggested.  
  
Jonathon lifted her up and she reached for the ledge. She could almost reach it, " a little higher," she said.  
  
"Easy for you to say," He responded.  
  
She reached up again and this time a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her out. She looked up at the man who helped her. The face belonged to Rick O'Connell. She looked and saw Evy standing behind him.  
  
"Um thanks O'Connell. What are you two doing here?" She asked a bit awkwardly.  
  
"We came after you and Jonathon to make sure you didn't get yourselves into trouble." Evy responded, "But by the looks of it you already have."  
  
"Um excuse me up there but would someone mind getting me out of here if its not too much trouble!?" Jonathon's voice came up from the hole.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah hold on," Rick said getting some rope out of a pack he carried with him.  
  
After they had gotten Jonathon out of the hole it was starting to get dark. Rick helped set up tents and built a small fire. The four sat around it and Evy started to interrogate Grace and Jonathon.  
  
"What exactly were you thinking coming out here by yourself?" Evy asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see if I could find this place. I wanted to study it and learn from it. It would sure convince my professor that I'm ready to be an archaeologist." Grace responded.  
  
"Look I know you want to show everybody that you can do things on your own but going off by yourself and getting yourself lost or even killed is not the way to do it." Evy said compassionately.  
  
"But I wasn't alone.I have Jonathon with me" Grace responded.  
  
"How did u get him to come?" Rick asked, "After what happened last time we were here I thought he'd never be back."  
  
Grace was about to respond when Jonathon spoke up, "Well do you remember a certain room filled with gold?"  
  
"Well anyway we're leaving tomorrow." Rick said standing up.  
  
"Come on O'Connell I just found the way in!" Grace pleaded.  
  
"Well isn't that nice. We leave tomorrow morning." He said nonchalantly.  
  
Grace turned to Evy, "Please Evy just give me tomorrow to look around. That's all I ask."  
  
Evy turned to Rick, "How bout it Rick, one day?"  
  
He sighed, "Fine just don't read any hieroglyphics or remove anything that can bring on another apocalypse ok?  
  
Grace smiled, "thank you" and with that she went to her tent.  
  
Grace lied on the hard sand. The blankets she had didn't do much. Mostly she was thinking of what her professor would say when she brought back an ancient artifact. Dr. Marcus Spencer was one the biggest names in archaeology. He really didn't think too much of Grace and she was yearning to please him.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like horse hooves. Yes it was and it was getting closer. She instinctively reached for the pistol she always kept near. Slowly she opened her tent flap to look out. Coming near their small camp was a group of ten darkly robed men. She jumped out of the tent gun raised. She pointed at who she thought was the leader. The man rode up next to her and knocked the gun away. Her breathing became quicker as fear overcame her. The man dismounted. In the moonlight she couldn't quite make out his features. He was very tall and looked very strong.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He said. His voice was deep and thick with an Arabic accent. Under different circumstances she would've thought it was sexy.  
  
"I'm Grace Lockhart. I'm just exploring the ruins," she said a bit timidly.  
  
"You must leave this place." He said coldly.  
  
"Now wait a minute," she said bravely, "I just got here and I plan to excavate."  
  
"This I cannot allow," he said.  
  
Grace was about to answer when Jonathon crawled out of his tent, " What's going on out here?" he asked tiredly.  
  
The dark man turned and gazed at him, "Jonathon?"  
  
Jonathon squinted into the darkness, " Ardeth Bay is that you?"  
  
"It is," he said his voice lightening  
  
.  
  
Evy and Rick came out of their tent and they immediately recognized the men as Med-Jai.  
  
"Ardeth? What are you doing here?" Evy questioned  
  
" My men reported seeing two suspicious people wandering about the City of the Dead" Ardeth replied, " and it is my sacred duty as the Med-Jai leader to keep its secrets undiscovered."  
  
"And it worked so well the other times." Rick said under his breath and Evy jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"My friends you must leave. I would have thought after all things we've been put up against you would have learned your lesson." Ardeth thought back to the Army of Anubis.  
  
"Oh believe me we have, well except for our cousin and Jonathon here, but don't worry we are leaving after tomorrow. You see Grace won't be satisfied until she has explored the place." Rick said.  
  
Ardeth glanced at the young woman behind him. In the moonlight he could see the very determined look on her face. He considered the idea of letting them stay another day. If he stayed here with them they couldn't get into too much trouble, could they?  
  
"All right I will stay here with you just incase and escort you back to Cairo." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I dont own anything from The Mummy, Grace though, is mine, ask before you use her. Dont sue me!  
  
Grace cleared away a patch of cobwebs that covered a doorway. The torchlight spread eerie shadows on the walls. Jonathon had gone his own way to look for his precious gold room. For a moment she wished he was here but it passed quickly. She entered what looked like a dead end room. She looked around for a sign of a hidden door. She looked on the walls and saw something unusual. In the middle of the left wall was a hand imprint surrounded by hieroglyphics. She translated them and did what the directions said. She placed her right hand the in the indention and turned it halfway right, halfway left, then pushed it in. The wall made a scraping sound and swung open.  
  
Inside was a small room. She stepped inside and gasped as the torchlight fell on one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. On the far wall resting on an altar was a gold stick- no two gold sticks. One had a circle with a giant ruby on the end and the other was just a gold stick. She picked up the two and concluded that they were once one stick. er.staff that had been broken apart. Wait she had just disturbed an ancient relic... shouldn't something bad happen? Like the room come crashing down or a bunch a scarabs pop out of the ground? She waited but nothing happened. She shrugged and the two pieces in her backpack.  
  
She was on her way back up when she heard what sounded like footsteps echoing through the ruins she stopped but didn't hear anything. She continued and heard them again, this time behind her. She pulled out her pistol and whipped around only to be met by an empty passageway. She sighed and dropped her hand to her side. She turned around and screamed. Her gun went back up instinctively.  
  
"Ms. Lockhart it is me Ardeth." the familiar deep voice said.  
  
She dropped her hand, "For gods sake Mr. Bay you about gave me a heart attack. It's not right to go lurking around in ancient tombs sneaking up on people like that. I mean what kind of person does that?"  
  
"I am sorry. I only came down to check on you. Jonathon came up some time ago." This was the first time he had seen her in light, though it was dim he could make out her features. She was beautiful. Fiery red hair fell in waves down her back. Dark lashes framed emerald green eyes. Her lips were full and pink. He wondered what it would be like to kiss them. She was not very tall especially compared to him.  
  
"It's okay just don't do it again." She said a bit unsteadily. He hadn't taken his eyes from hers. They were so intense, come to think of it everything about him was. His skin and eyes and hair were all dark. She loved his hair...heck it looked healthier than hers...The dark mass curled around his face. He had a thin beard and strange tattoos covered his cheeks, forehead and hands, but surprisingly it added to his good looks.  
  
"Ms. Lockhart are you alright?" he asked. 'Why does she gaze at me so?'  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine," she shook her head to clear it, "Please call me Grace."  
  
"As you wish. So Grace did u find anything?"  
  
"No..." She lied. She didn't know why she did but she did.  
  
"It's for the best I suppose. We should go up and let Evelyn know your ok," He said  
  
She agreed and they made their way to the entrance. They had positioned a ladder there for convenience. H e motioned for her to go ahead of him but she hesitated. "I have a thing about going up ladders with strange men behind me," she said.  
  
He gave her an odd look but went ahead. He climbed out and reached his hand down to help her out. When she placed both feet on the sand the ground started shaking and crumbling away with a loud roar.  
  
"What's happening?!" she yelled above the roar.  
  
"Just run!" Ardeth said grabbing her hand  
  
The ground behind there feet fell away as they ran toward the small camp. "We'll be safe if we make it there!" Ardeth yelled to her.  
  
"Are you sure?" She responded.  
  
He didn't answer but pulled her in to his arms and jumped just as the ground fell away. He landed on his side with her in his arms so he took the force of the landing. She had her eyes tightly closed and was scared to open them. All she was aware of was Ardeth's strong arms around her.  
  
"Grace are you alright?" She slowly opened her eyes to see him looking down on her with a warm smile.  
  
"Are we dead?" She asked softly.  
  
He chuckled, "no we're not dead."  
  
She slowly pushed herself up with his help, "That was by far the scariest thing that has ever happened to me,"  
  
"You lied to me," he said seriously.  
  
"What?" She replied.  
  
"You took something from there didn't you?" he stated.  
  
Her eyes had a look of guilt in them and she nodded, pulling out the gold sticks from her bag.  
  
"The Staff of Set," he said quietly.  
  
"Is that bad?" she asked  
  
"Well not necessarily in this case. This staff gives it's possessor unyielding power, but since you have discovered it I can hide it away somewhere." Ardeth said.  
  
Just then Evy, Rick, and Jonathon came running over to them, "What the hell was that?!" Rick shouted.  
  
Ardeth pointed to the staff pieces," Grace didn't I tell you not to mess with anything like that?" Rick asked.  
  
Grace rolled her eyes, "O'Connell since when have I ever listened to you?"  
  
  
  
The group made their way through the desert on camels, except for Ardeth who had his black stallion. Grace made her way over next to Ardeth. The fact that she was actually looking down on him made her smile.  
  
"So Mr. Bay what are you planning to do with the sticks ...er... um... Staff of Set?"  
  
"Please call me Ardeth. Well I have to consult with the Med-Jai council and agree on a place to keep it. Until then the O'Connell's have offered to let us stay in their Cairo home."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," she said. Even though she kind of wished she could keep the staff to prove to Marcus Spencer she had what it takes to be an archaeologist.  
  
The group continued heading for Cairo as the sunset behind them, but what they didn't know was that someone was following them and had different plans for the staff. 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~TAVERN IN CAIRO~~~~~~~  
  
Marcus Spencer sat in the corner of the dimly lit tavern, sipping his drink. Light from the nearby fire bounced of his small rim glasses. His searched the room for his messenger. The front doors opened bringing in a gust of warm air and his man. The man was dressed in scarlet robes, his name was Hareem. He recognized Spencer and made his way to him. The man sat in the chair opposite him and ordered a drink.  
  
"Have u discovered it?" Spencer asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Hareem responded.  
  
"Then you have it?"  
  
"Uh...no," Hareem saw the look on Spencer's face and quickly continued, "A girl found it before we could get to it. Her name is Grace Lockhart she is in Cairo with the O'Connells, their brother, and the Med-Jai leader Ardeth Bay"  
  
"Grace Lockhart of all people," he chuckled, "I never thought she'd be an asset to me. Ardeth Bay could be trouble though. We'll just have to find his weakness."  
  
Hareem nodded, "I will watch him."  
  
Spencer nodded, "Order the others to watch too and if this girl happens to be alone get her, we need to her for the ritual"  
  
He nodded and left leaving Spencer to himself and his thoughts: 'Soon Grace you will prove your worth to me'  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Grace woke up as light seeped in through the window. She walked to the window and looked out. The second story had a great view of the Pyramids of Giza. She left the room and walked down the marble to stairs to find Ardeth. She wanted to ask him about the staff. She found him in the library  
  
"Good morning," she said cheerfully.  
  
He turned in her direction, she looked beautiful. Her hair was in a loose braid that fell over one shoulder and her smile brightened her whole face.  
  
"Good morning," he answered back.  
  
"I came to ask about the Staff of Set." She said  
  
"Well it said that over 3,000 years ago a man named Khamenra was Pharaoh's Chief Advisor. He was a power hungry man and one day he killed Pharaoh thinking he could take over as the ruler, but the Med-Jai found him, he put up fight with the only weapon he had, his staff. One of the Med-Jai cut it in half with his scimitar and another slew him. As he lay in his own blood, dyeing ,he made a pact with the dark god Set that if he gave him the power to conquer he would give him his soul. Set granted his wish. It is said that if his staff is put back together the wielder would take on the power of Khamenra." Ardeth said.  
  
"Oh and how do they do that? Crazy Glue?" She giggled at her own joke.  
  
Ardeth looked at her seriously and said, "By spilling the blood of the person who carried it from the city."  
  
Her face paled and her laugh was cut short, "Oh my,"  
  
Ardeth came over to her and put his strong hands on her shoulders, "Do not fear, I don't plan on letting this happen."  
  
She looked up at him. He stared down at her and it seemed that he could see into her very soul. His hand slowly reached up to touch her cheek, so softly like the slightest touch might break her, his head lowered slightly, at this moment it seemed that they were the only two people in the world. That is until they heard the door open and Jonathon came barging in.  
  
"Oh please," he muttered.  
  
They stepped apart and Grace laughed nervously, "Jonathon what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just wondering what you wanted me to do with this gold stick thingy," Jonathon said holding one stick in each hand, "I mean I could hold onto them...you know for safe keeping."  
  
"I think it would be best, my friend, if I kept them." Ardeth said.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean your the first person they'll think of that has it." Jonathon replied looking covetously over the gold.  
  
Ardeth rolled his eyes, "No, I think it's best if I take it." Ardeth said grabbing one stick. He pulled but Jonathon held onto it. He pulled harder and Jonathon let go this time. 


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ardeth found Grace outside in the gardens, cleaning her pistols. He came up behind her and watched. "So has the council found somewhere to put that staff?" She asked without looking up.  
  
Ardeth was caught a little off guard, 'How had she known he was there?' "Yes, there's an oasis outside of Hammunaptra. We decided that's the best spot for it." He walked over to her and sat down.  
  
His presence next to her made her stomach flutter, "When will you take it there?" She said keeping her voice calm.  
  
He stretched out his long legs casually, "Perhaps tomorrow,"  
  
She looked up at him and asked, "Would you mind if I went with you? I mean since it could mean my death if it is found, I want to be there and make sure you hide it good enough."  
  
Ardeth's sensuous lips rose in a smile and he laughed a bit " I assure you the Med-Jai will make sure that know one sees that staff again,"  
  
"Yes I'm sure they will, but..." she said staring at her pistol.  
  
"Say no more, you may accompany us," Ardeth said.  
  
"Thank you Ardeth!" She said flinging her arms around his neck, forgetting the pistol in her hand. He grunted as the handle of the gun hit his head, "oh, sorry," she said as heat rose in her cheeks.  
  
Ardeth laughed, " It's alright," He pulled back and looked at her, taking in the way the sun hit shone off her hair, the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. He began to think that she was finding a way into his heart. He reached up a large hand and touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch. Very slowly he closed the distance between them and their lips touched. Unexplainable warmth spread throughout her body, racing through her veins. He loved the feeling of her soft lips against his. His hand moved to the small of her back and pulled her closer. She opened her lips a bit, and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. They both pulled away breathless. Grace had never been kissed like that in her life. She gazed deep into his eyes; the dark orbs had a fire burning behind them. They were so intense it almost scared her. Then he smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. Her heart melted and she smiled in return. They sat together and watched the sun set in shades of red, content just to be in each other's arms.  
  
Grace, Ardeth, Rick and a small group of Medjai set out the next morning for the oasis. Jonathon had conviently taken ill and could't join them; Rick had pursuaded Evelyn to stay in their Cairo home and watch after him. The group moved at a leisurely pace, not wanting to push the horses to hard in the hot sun. Grace enjoyed the trip and rode next Ardeth the whole time. They stopped for a light lunch and continued on, wanting to make it to the oasis before nightfall. The sun sank lower in the desert sky, and Ardeth noticed a small smile playing across Graces mouth.  
  
"What are you thinking?" He asked softly.  
  
"We are almost there; the staff will be hidden away and i dont have to worry about it anymore." She replied.  
  
"I wouldnt let anything happen to you," he replied seriously, " We are nearly there,"  
  
Just as nightfall set in the group reached their destination. The oasis consisted of a group of thick trees and a good sized pool of clear, blue water. The men set up the humble tents that would serve as their camp for the night. Grace wandered over the water and dipped herhand in. The water was still slightly warm the after afternoon sun, and it felt wonderful against her skin, which was thick with sand residue. She made up her mind to go for a swim when the men had retired to their tents. Slowly the men left the campfire and Grace was free to enter the water. Taking one last look around to make sure no one was watching she stripped off her gritty clothing and jumped in. The water was about chest deep and the coolness felt amazing against her body. She ran her hands through her hair ridding it of any last traces of sand from the days ride. She stopped abruptly when she heard a masculine laugh. She turned slowly to see Ardeth leaning casually against a tree. Her face burned with the oncoming blush; she was just thankful that the water was deep enough that it covered her, but she sank a little lower anyway.  
  
"Would you kindly hand me clothes and turn around? I'm coming out." She said trying to keep the embarassment out of her voice.  
  
He laughed again, "No, I'm coming in," he responded.  
  
She barely had anytime to respond; he took off his clothes and jumped in. Grace turned her back as he did.  
  
"You can look now," He said.  
  
She slowly turned and was overwhelmed at the sight of him. His long hair cascaded to his shoulders and shown brightly in the moonlight. His chest was very well muscled. She noticed scars across his shoulders and upper chest. His stomach was begging her to run her fingers along the defined muscles.  
  
"You have so many scars," She said, tracing a slightly indented line that ran from his shoulder to his chest.  
  
"The life a Medjai is not an easy one," He said taking her hand and intwining their fingers. For a while they gazed into each other's eyes. Then slowly they both moved towards each other and met in a slow, compassionate kiss. His hand reached up to entangle in her long, fiery hair. Her arms went instinctively around his neck. He pulled back and looked at her slightly flushed face. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, and that he loved her more than anyone he had ever known. "Grace, " he bagan.  
  
"Hmm?" she replied.  
  
He wanted to say it, but something inside just wouldn't let him. He had never been good at voicing his emotions, "We should probably get out and get some sleep; we have a long ride ahead of us,"  
  
His voice had lost its emotion and it was like a slap in the face for her, "Oh, alright." She said and averted her eyes as he climbed out. He put on his clothes and walked to his tent.  
  
Inside Ardeth was tearing himself apart. He know how he had sounded, cold and careless, but that was exactly the opposite. He sighed as he laid on the blankets; tomorrow he would explain to her, for now he would let his troubled mind rest.  
  
Marcus Spencer sat with his men atop the sand dune that overlooked the oasis. The Med-jai werent hard to track, and they had no idea that were there. He watched with interest the scene that played out before him. The Med-Jai leader left Grace Lockhart alone; this was going to be easy.  
  
"Hareem," he called out.  
  
Hareem rode up next to him, "Yes?"  
  
"Order your men to attack. Grab the girl and get the staff from the Leader," Spencer said.  
  
Hareem shouted out in Arabic and fifteen men one horse back swarmed into the unsuspecting camp.  
  
Grace had just finished redressing, feeling rather gloomy, when she heard a battle cry and the sound of hooves. She looked around and saw a group of men in scarlet robes coming into the camp waving scimitars. She reacted quickly and grabbed the pistol she had left with her clothes. She took aim and fired three times, taking down three scarlet clad warriors. She aimed at another and squezzed the trigger, nothing happened. She tried again, nothing. 'Damn!' She had forgotten to reload. She tossed the pistol aside and rushed at one of the warriors. He caught her fist as she tried hitting him, as another taclked her to the ground. A scimitar was placed at her throat.  
  
Ardeth bolted upright at the sound of a gun firing. 'Grace!' he quickly grabbed his simitars and rushed out. The other Med-Jai were also awakened by the outburst. O'Connell had his shotgun out and was ready to fire, but stopped when he saw Grace.  
  
Hareem came to the front holding Grace tightly to him, a scimitar held against her pale throat. Ardeth connected with her eyes and he saw fear in them. Ardeth motioned for his men to hold off their attack.  
  
"Let her go," He said calmy.  
  
"Give me the staff first," Hareem said. Ardeth hesitated, "No?" He dug the blade deeper into her skin erupting a cry of pain from grace.  
  
"Stop!" Ardeth said. He reached into his robes and produced the pieces. He handed them to Hareem who snatched them away quickly. "You have the staff, now release her," Ardeth commanded.  
  
Hareem laughed, "You are a fool Med-Jai. We need her for the ritual. Follow us and you'll be killed." He pulled Grace with him put her on his horse and climbed up next to her; securing his arm around her; she shuddered at his touch. He gave the horse a kick and they sped off. The other warriors followed him..  
  
"Grace!" Ardeth yelled and tried to run , but Rick grabbed him.  
  
Ardeth gave him a questioning look and tried to go again, but Rick held him there, "A good friend of mine once told me 'Live today, fight tomorrow'" Ardeth looked at him and understood, his death would do Grace no good. "Dont worry, we'll get her back." Rick said.  
  
Ardeth looked off into the direction they went, and simply nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing from the movies, but I do own all the characters not in the movie.  
  
Author note: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!! All you other authors out there know how you like to get reviews, so let me know how I'm doin and keep em comin!! Now on with the story...  
  
  
  
Grace glanced back at the quickly fading oasis. Her chances of escaping were slim, but she had to try. She waited until her captor's grip on her started to loosen. Soon he was barley holding onto her. She closed her eyes 'This is it' she thought. She quickly threw all her body weight to one side, and pushed off from the horse. Her captor let out a startled gasp and made a grab for her, but he was to slow. She was free. Her shoulder took the impact of the fall  
  
and she cried out in pain, but was quickly up and running. Her lungs started burning, and she could hear her heartbeat thudding in her ears, but she didnt look back. 'Keep going!' her mind screamed. The sound of a horse behind her caught her attention. She stole a quick look back and saw Hareem closing the distance between them. After a couple of seconds he was next to her. An explosive force tackled her to the hard sand, knocking the wind out of her. She struggled to her feet and looked at him. His expression was unclear as he began walking towards her. 'Not without a fight' She pulled back her arm and gave him a hard right hook in the mouth, pain ripped through her shoulder. The force of her blow was hard to enought to make him stumble back a few steps. His hand touched his lip and blood came back on his fingertips. Grace clutched at her dislocated shoulder, breathing heavlily. Hareem sneered and backhanded her across the face. The impact made her vision blur and sent her sprawling on the ground. Hareem was next to her in a minute, he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her to her feet. A burning sensation spread across her cheek as he hit her again. Her vision dimmed a bit and she felt a warm trail of blood run down her cheek.  
  
"Try that again and the consequences will be much worse," He shook her as he spoke to emphasize his warning.  
  
She was vaguley aware of being put back on the horse. They took off in the opposite direction. Grace looked up at the velvety black sky that was speckled with stars. 'Ardeth please come for me'.  
  
  
  
Ardeth slung the last amunition belt over his shoulder, and checked his scimitars. Everything was secure, and he could wait no longer, Grace needed him. He swung his lithe body onto his black stallion.  
  
Rick was at his side, shotgun and pistols on his body "Are you ready?"  
  
Ardeth nodded and raised his arm high in the air, silencing his men. He rode to the front of the line, shouting out in arabic. The group galloped out of the oasis and towards Hammunaptra.  
  
Grace was pulled of the horse to an area that looked like a normal sandy plain, but she knew that this wasn't an ordinary plain; it was Hammunaptra. They moved to the hole that served as the entrance, the one she found only days earlier with Jonathon. She climbed down the ladder and was pushed towards the room where she had found the staff. Torchlight and chanting filled the air. Her heart rate picked up and she made a feeble attempt to run. Hareem just pushed her forward and into the chamber. Scarlet robed men bowed down before an alter in a semi circle. They were chanting in ancient egyptian. On the other side of the alter was a man in a black and scarlet robe. Wait, that man looked familiar. She squinted, it was Dr. Spencer!  
  
"Dr. Spencer!" she said.  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "Ah Miss Lockhart, how nice of you to join us. Your alter awaits you;" He motioned towards the stone alter.  
  
Hareem picked her up and placed her on it none to gently. Her arms were pulled abover head and iron chains were put around her wrists. She hissed in pain at the sudden movement of her shoulder. Spencer just laughed.  
  
"Of all people I never thought it would be you that would give me the power of Khamenra. Thank you," he said sarcastically as Hareem handed him the two pieces of the staff. He looked them over and then looked at Grace. "Prepare to meet your maker," He drew out a long daggar and hovered it above her chest, the chanting grew louder. She squirmed trying to move away, but the chains kept her in place. Her eyes grew large with fear as she let out a scream.  
  
Ardeth raced towards towards the City of the Dead. 'Faster' his mind told him. He urged his horse on. Soon the entrance to the city was in view, he prayed to Allah that he was not too late. He jumped off his horse and ran towads the entrance, Rick at his heels. Ardeth stopped at the opening, and gave his men instructions. He told ten of the warriors to wait outside and kill any of the ones who might escape. He took Rick and five others with him down in to the ruins. Torchlight and chanting greeted them. A female scream rang through the chambers.  
  
'Grace!' his mind shouted as he raced towards the source of the noise. He came into the chamber and saw Grace laying on an alter and a man about to plunge a daggar into her heart. Instinct took over and he let out a war cry as he raised his Thompson and and fired a shot.  
  
Grace closed her eyes preparing for the deathly strike; then a shot rang out and echoed off the walls. The daggar that Spencer was holding flew out of his hand and clattered against the floor. She looked over and saw Ardeth holding his Thompson. Six other men filled the chamber with taking out most of the suprised scarlet warriors. Rick ran towards her and cut the chains with a sword. She sat up and watched Ardeth kill another man, battling his way towards her.  
  
"No," Spencer muttered watching the scene unfold before them. He gripped the pieces of the staff tightly, and then tucked them into his robes. He grabbed a pistol from a dead scarlet warrior. The Med-Jai would not stop him. He raised the gun and aimed at their leader.  
  
The Med-Jai consumed all of the other warriors, and Ardeth walked to Grace wanting to tell her he loved her. Grace smiled as he made his way towards her, then she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked and saw Spencer raising a gun at Ardeth, a twisted smile on his lips. "Ardeth!" She screamed as the shot rang out. Grace watched with horror as he stopped in his tracks, clutching at his side. He removed his hand and blood came away on it. He collapsed to the ground.  
  
"No!" Grace shouted. She noticed the daggar at her feet. She snatched it up and ran at Spencer. His smile disappeared as he saw her coming at him. He raised the gun at her, but he was too late. She swung the dagger across his chest in one swift motion. Blood poured from the wound. He let out a gasp and fell to the floor. With one last gurgaling breath his eyes closed.  
  
Grace dropped the daggar and ran to Ardeth's side, pushing his fellow Med- Jai out of the way. "Ardeth," she said softly taking his hand. He took a shaky breath and looked at her.  
  
"Grace," He said softly, "You are not hurt?"  
  
Tears fromed in her eyes, spilled over, and ran down her cheeks in hot trails, "No, you saved me," She pressed his hand to her cheek.  
  
He nodded, and reached his other hand up to touch her hair, "I love you, Grace,"  
  
She cried harder, "Don't your gonna live, your gonna make it."  
  
He gave weak smile and his eyes closed. "No! No!" She cried.  
  
Rick reached over and touched his neck. "Is he.." Grace asked still clutching his hand.  
  
Rick shook his head, "No, he's alive, but barely. We have to get him outta here now."  
  
The Med-Jai carried their Chief away from the City, and they travelled as fast as they could to the Med-Jai camp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimers: I own nothing from the movies, but I own the original characters  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been really busy lately, but I'll try to write more now that things are kinda slowin back down. Anyway, hope you haven't lost interest with the story.  
  
  
  
Grace awoke from the slight dozing she had drifted into. She was still sitting in the hard wooden chair. Night had fallen and the tent was glowing with candlelight. She shifted her position and winced as pain went through her shoulder; she readjusted the sling that now held it in better place. She looked over at Ardeth who lay on the bed. He was in a fitful slumber. His face was pale and damp with sweat. He mumbled inaudible words and thrashed a bit. The ride to the camp had taken a lot out of him. No one thought he would live through it. He made it this far; he had to live.  
  
Grace walked over to him and grabbed his hand. It was clammy and cold, but he responded to her touch and gripped her hand, she squeezed gently in response.  
  
"Please, Ardeth, come back," she whispered as she brushed damp locks away from his face. "I cant live without you,"  
  
There was a rustle at the tent flap and their doctor, Ohmad, entered. Ohmad was an aged man, but he was wise beyond years, and he knew his medicine. He motioned for Grace to step aside, and he lifted the cover off to inspect the wound. Worry was etched in the lines off his old, kind face. He added some more ointment to the wound, and redressed it. He turned to leave but Grace stepped in his path.  
  
"How is he? Truthfully," Grace said as tears gathered in her eyes.  
  
Ohmad let out a sigh, "He is fading. The wound would have been tolerable if he had gotten here sooner; he's lost so much blood. At this point he has to fight off death himself."  
  
Two tears fell down her cheeks as the words sunk in. Ohmad put a hand on her good shoulder, "He needs you right now, stay close to him," Grace nodded, as he left.  
  
Wiping at the remnants of tears, she crossed back to the bed and took Ardeth's hand again. He tossed his head back and forth on the pillow. She could only imagine what kind of mental demons he was fighting with. 'Please don't leave me now,' she thought as she kissed his forehead gently.  
  
  
  
AN: I know its short but I had to get something out so you all knew I was still alive!  
  
Next part coming soon. Remember to review! 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the people I made up.  
  
  
  
Grace was still sitting in the chair watching protectively over Ardeth. A petite girl walked in carrying a tray of food and water. Grace smiled, "Thank you," The girl looked at her with large black eyes. She smiled in return, but didn't say anything. Grace looked at the food, but couldn't eat it. She picked up the canteen of water and drank deeply. She looked over at Ardeth whose condition hadn't changed much. He was still delirious. Sometimes she would wake up and hear him calling out her name and thrashing wildly. Ohmad was worried that he would reopen his stitched wound. Grace caressed his tattooed cheeks trying to ease his thrashings. Under her touch he seemed to calm.  
  
Rick paced outside the tent. Grace had been in the tent for three days. Ever since they laid Ardeth on the bed, she hadn't left his side. He was starting to worry about her. She hadn't been eating or sleeping much. He opened the tent flap slowly and saw Grace standing over Ardeth, stroking his hair and speaking softly in his ear. He could hear the occasional sniffles coming from her.  
  
"Grace," he said softly.  
  
She turned out the sound of the voice. Rick stood in the entry, his face had the look of understanding on it, "Rick," She answered back with a light sniff.  
  
He walked over to her and opened his arms. She fell into his embrace and released her sobs onto his shoulder. "Sh, its ok, everything will be fine," he said as he stroked her hair and rocked her slightly. He knew what she was going through, he felt this way when Evy nearly died at Ahm Shere  
  
"I don't know what I'll do without him," she cried  
  
"Ardeth is the strongest person I know; if he can survive the Army of Anubis, he can survive a bullet wound. He'll pull through, he always does." He reassured her.  
  
She wiped at her eyes, "I hope your right."  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder, "Grace, I'm always right," he said with a smug smile on his face. She smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. "I've sent word to Evy and Jonathon. They should be here soon."  
  
"It'll be good to see them again." Grace said.  
  
"I'll leave you alone now, but make sure you take yourself, it won't help things if we have to nurse you back to health also," He said and nodded towards the plate of food.  
  
"Don't worry about me I'll be fine," She responded. He nodded and left. She made her way back to her chair and continued her ongoing vigil.  
  
Evy and Jonathon arrived late that night. Evy jumped off her camel and ran towards Rick. She embraced him quickly, "Where is Grace?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"She is in the tent with Ardeth," Rick answered.  
  
"How is he?" Jonathon asked, sliding down from his camel.  
  
"Not to good I'm afraid," Rick said to him.  
  
"I'm going to go in and see her," Evy said walking towards the illuminated tent.  
  
She pushed aside the flap and saw Grace huddled on a chair. She looked up at the disturbance at the entry. Her pain filled eyes brightened a little at the sight of her cousin. "Evy!" She said and jumped up from the chair to hug her.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Evy asked.  
  
"I'm fine, its Ardeth I'm worried about." Grace said softly.  
  
Evy looked in Ardeth's direction. She had never seen him like this before. He was very pale, and didn't look good. But she didn't want to worry Grace anymore than she already was, so she said instead, "If I know anything about Ardeth, its this: no matter how bad things get, he always manages to escape death."  
  
Grace nodded and sat back down suppressing tears. She didn't know what she would do if he died. How could she go on without him? Evy noticed the pain she was in, but she wasn't quite sure how to comfort her. She gave her another hug; "I'll give you some time alone while I unpack. I'll be back shortly." Grace nodded an ok and Evy left.  
  
After she was gone Grace unleashed her tears. She knelt down and began to pray, "Please don't take this man from me. I need him in every way; please, I'll do anything," She closed her eyes and cried her self to sleep.  
  
AN: Yes, another short one, sorry about that. The next one will be longer I promise. Is it suspenseful enough for you? Next part coming soon. ^_^ 


End file.
